


Don’t Waste Your Breath

by DepressedLlamas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Wedding, past levi/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedLlamas/pseuds/DepressedLlamas
Summary: You and Levi have been separated for two years, but he still isn’t over you, and is afraid he never will be. You’re getting married to his best friend and it’s his obligation to show up.





	Don’t Waste Your Breath

“Levi, please, come on,” Hanji begged for him to set the bottle of whiskey down and get off the couch.

“I can’t go-“ he hiccuped, taking another swig from the bottle before it was snatched away from his hands.

It had been two years. He thought he was over you, but now, seeing you getting married to another man, he couldn’t help but yearn for you to love him once again.

“Levi, you can’t miss your best friend’s wedding!”

A curse came from under his breath and he put his face in his hands, shaking his head. “He’s marrying her, Hanji- how am I supposed to look at them? With hate? With jealously?”

“You’ll figure that out once we get there.” The brunette helped the shorter male up, getting on his blazer and dragging him out the door and to her car. It took only a few minutes to reach the church, and by then Levi had calmed down and returned to his stoic look.

His heart ached when he saw you leaning into Erwin’s arms, a wide grin on your face. The last time he had seen you smile like that was a few days before you left. To know that you were giving this smile to another man hurt him.

But you weren’t his anymore, and you wouldn’t be ever again. Your heart belonged to Erwin now, and the two of you loved each other to madness.

Levi remained calm during the wedding service, clapping with the rest of the guests when the pair exchanged their bonding kiss. 

He was different at the after party. Sitting at the bar, he drank and drank as he wallowed in his self pity. 

“Levi.”

He froze when he heard his name pierce through the silence surrounding him, immediately recognizing the voice as yours. Slowly he turned around in his seat and looked at you. “_____.”

“You look like shit.” There was a small smile on your face and he couldn’t help but smile back, even if it was just a little bit. Your mouth opened to say something, but he cut you off.

“Don’t waste your breath, _____.” You frowned but nodded, letting him speak. “I’m happy for you two. No, I’m not over you, and no, I probably never will be. But I’m glad to see you happy, even if it’s with someone else.” He stood and brought your hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. “Goodbye, _____. Tell Erwin I give him my blessing.”

You watched him walk away as a stray tear fell down your face. Quickly you wiped it away, smiling sadly as you regained your composure and went back to your new love.


End file.
